seeking_theflying_swordpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Comprehension Realm
These are the comprehension realms of cultivation. Level of Comprehension Realms # One With the Weapon # Seamless # Heaven-Man Unity # Intent # Intent Domain # Paramount # Step into the Dao # Skyimmortal Dao Realm ## Early Skyimmortal Level ## Middle Skyimmortal Level ## Late Skyimmortal Level ## Pinnacle Skyimmortal Level # Golden Immortal Dao Fruit ## Ordinary Great Dao ## Pinnacle Great Dao ## Perfected Great Dao # Heavenly Dao Realm Information One With the Weapon * Not much known about this level, though from the name it implies a certain level of technical skill. Seamless * It allows the cultivator to complete control every bit of energy within him, including hair perfectly. Also allows the cultivator to release psyche. Heaven-Man Unity * Heaven-Man Unity means one can perceive the Heaven and Earth, the Heavenly Dao as well as control the power of the world. Ordinary Sword Immortals can grasp sword intent at this level. If one has cultivated a Intrinsic Flying Sword and comprehended a sword intent before, one can use sword kinesis and perform flying sword arts. Intent * At this level, technical skill with a sword technique reaches the apex. Upon reaching this level, Sword Immortals can grasp sword intent without gaining insight into Heavenly Dao. Intent Domain * For Sword Immortals, this level is also called 'Sword Intent Unleashed, Naturally Formed Domain.' The 2nd level of sword intent, it allows a cultivator to form a domain with their comprehension of their Dao. Paramount Realm * This level is attained by gaining insight into the core of the Dao and a qualitative change forms in the Intent Domain that has been comprehended. A cultivator can grasp multiple Paramount Realms. Step Into the Dao * This level consists of creating one's own path/way. More Paramount Realms will further perfect one's Dao. Skyimmortal Dao Realm * This is the comprehension level of Skyimmortals. It is divided into 4 sub-realms: Early, Middle, Late and Pinnacle. * Those at Early Skyimmortal Level in comprehension have a Dao domain of 50 km. It is preferred to be at this level as a Third Firmament Essence Soul when first crossing the Skyimmortal Heavenly Tribulation in order to cross it safely in the Effulgent Domain. * Those at Middle and Late Skyimmortal Level in comprehension have Dao domains of 100 km and 150 km respectively. * The Pinnacle Skyimmortal Level is a huge bottleneck that stops everyone, ordinary Ninth Firmament Skyimmortals, Half-Step Golden Immortals, and great experts that matches mighty figures, from breaking through to the Golden Immortal Realm. Golden Immortal Dao Fruit * This is the comprehension level of Golden Immortals. Those that become aware of an ordinary Great Dao are the majority of Golden Immortals and can be referred as ordinary Golden Immortals. Those that become aware of a Pinnacle Great Dao are very few and are referred as Pinnacle Golden Immortals. Finally, those that become aware of a Perfected Great Dao are extremely rare and share a status second only to the Dao Ancestors and Buddhism Ancestors. They are referred as Perfected Golden Immortals. Heavenly Dao Realm * Category:Cultivation